


Parker's Present

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie has a gift for Parker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parker's Present

Parker looked skeptically at the cellophane wrapped basket with shredded, colorful paper nestled under various items. She then looked up at Sophie's expectant face.

"What is it?"

"Parker," Sophie began in _that_ tone, the one which warned Parker this was some custom with which she wasn't overly familiar. "It's a spa-at-home gift basket. It has bath bombs—"

"—ooh, you make baths explode?" Parker interjected, liking this a little more.

"No." Sophie was firm on that, and it deflated the thief somewhat. "It fizzes and foams and invigorates you when it is in your bath. There are oils, if you prefer to just moisturize your skin as you soak. Foaming wash to give your skin a glow. A gel-pak for your eyes, so you can relax away all of your cares. Candles for softer lighting, and the gentle scent to complement the other items."

Parker shook her head just slightly, eyes still on Sophie's face. "I don't get it."

"Parker, it's to pamper yourself, to make a nice quiet evening where you just enjoy the quiet, and use a bath to make an experience that takes away all of your cares." Sophie was definitely getting the maternal 'how even did you not learn this' tone now, and Parker reached out, grabbed the basket, and gave a fast, hard smile.

"Okay!" She whirled away to get out of the awkward feeling Sophie was projecting. "Thanks!"

* * *

Hardison sniffed the air as he came in, and decided that Parker must have done an off-the-team heist. The air smelled like money, fresh from the bank even. He followed the smell to where it was strongest… his bathroom… to find Parker in a bubbly, fizzing bath up to her neck, with a mask over her eyes and candles burning.

Now he could get the faint hint of wax and soap attached to the money smell, but he was confused.

"Parker?" he asked, pitching his voice low.

She sat straight up, water sloshing out of the full tub onto the floor with the violence of her motion as she reached up to the mask.

"Isn't it great? Sophie gave me this basket and told me what to do with it! I wasn't so sure, but when I took the wrapper off, everything smelled like money! So I called her over and she made the bath and everything is wonderful! It smells like my favorite thing in the world!"

Seeing her all lit up like she normally was at Christmas, the bubbles clinging to her skin, and the mask shoved up so she could see him made Hardison file this away as a unique memory to keep of her forever.

"That's real great, Parker. Real nice of Soph."

"Yes!" Parker then scowled at him with that fake-mean look. "Out! You smell like Lucille and it is spoiling the money scent!"

He laughed a little, but moved back to his electronics nook in the apartment. He could wait to shower, as long as it took, if it meant Parker was that happy with something.

He'd have to thank Sophie for finding someone to make a scent Parker loved into all that frou-frou stuff.


End file.
